Jak and Daxter: The legend of the lost precursor world
by Keila
Summary: Jak and Daxter (before Daxter is turned into an ottsel) is going to explore the ruins of the precursor cityand they falls into a new world.


Jak and Daxter: The legend of the lost precursor world  
  
Prolog  
  
-" Hurry! Send more ammunition!" the precursor inhabitants, old and young, ran around Rock Village trying to find more weapons or ammunition to use on the big monsters up the mountain. They knew who had sent them to destroy all living lifeforms on earth, even the birds, the fishes, everything. The professional precursors were in their labs, in hop to find something to stop the monsters with. But something got wrong, really wrong and everything, inclusive the monsters and every evils on earth got destroyed. All discovers and writings about Eco of all species was going down with the sages, the precursors and their world. The only things left were desolated areas filled with rocks and burning trees. The only thing's left of the city's of the precursor world were the ruins laying halfsunken into the muddy water. Of course the Eco weren't destroyed, and if life ever came to be again, it could be discovered. But some way the Eco, green- the Eco of health, blue- the Eco of electricity, red- the Eco of courage and fire, yellow- the Eco of light and finally dark Eco. They all stuck together and built a new unknown Eco called white Eco. It spread itself over the deserted and obliterated world. It gave life to the vegetation and built up the only spared precursor city. Now when the white Eco had done what it could it left a bit of itself on earth to be discovered and made it's way up into the sky and made a green star out of itself. The precursorcity bumped on the surface of the water bellow Rock Village. Inside there were the scripts of the precursorhistory, by the precursors and the sages.  
  
  
  
Thousand years later, the time had come for a hero to be born and there were too sages that had discovered the effects of all Eco as well as dark, but they still didn't knew about the white Eco hiding somewhere in the lost precursor city.  
  
It was a nice day in Rock Village, as nice as usual. Jak and Daxter were sleeping over so they could explore the dark corners in the lost precursorcity. The morning sun let it's light in through the window and onto Jak's face. He groaned and turned around where he laid in the bed, just to find out it didn't helped. Daxter was snoring in the bed right in front of him on the other side of the room, where the sunlight hadn't reached. He laid with his back against Jak who decided to get up. He stretched and yawned. It was still a bit dark in the room. His stomach made a strange noise telling him that it was time for breakfast. So he stepped out of the room and down the stairs. The man who owned the house and let them stay for the days was sitting in a chair in the livingroom petting his very loyal muse. The muse raised it's ears when it heard Jak coming into the room.  
  
-" Oh, hello my boy, sleeping well?" the man was a, not really old, but experienced sculptor, and he knew a lot about Eco too. Jak sat down into another chair by the table. -" Yes, I feel like a prince." -" Good, good, oh dear, take my tea, I haven't touch it. I'll make some more." The man hurried to leave the room with the muse in his heels. Jak picked up the little cup and sipped on the tea, then he fell back in the chair and enjoyed the morning. -" Soo", the sculptor came into the room once again. "Where's your lazy friend?" the little muse jumped up onto the table to eat a few scraps that lay onto it. -" He's still sleeping, I didn't wanted to wake him up. I mean we came here late yesterday." -" Not to call it in the middle of the night", the man sat down. -" Oh my, the times already." Jak stared at him. "I have a meeting about fifteen minutes. Take what you want in the kitchen. I'll be back later, bye!" -" Bye and good luck!" Jak called after him. He started to think, maybe he should wake Daxter up. He put down his cup of tea and the little animal started to lick the last tea out of it. Jak loudly stepped up the stairs cause he knew it would irritate Daxter. When he reached the door, he pressed down the knob and went in.  
  
Daxter was lying on his bed with the cover down by his feet. Jak was hit by an idea and ran over to take Daxter's glass of water. He then carefully pulled his friend's chin down and the mouth fell open. He let the water whirl into his throat. -" Urrglrrurrgl!" the boy angrily sat up as Jak was laughing his head of on the floor. -" Can you ever stop doing that!" Daxter shouted and took the glass from him and poured the last of the water into Jak's shirt. Jak screamed and laughed when the cold water flowed down his chest. He then threw Daxter of him and wiped his eyes, still chuckling a little. Daxter was oblivious a bit petulant in the morning, especially when he was wake up with such an unpleasant surprise. -" I had to take revenge!" he pouted. Then he said with a more nice tone. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
The two boys went down to the kitchen where they found a big refrigerator full of food. Daxter licked his lips. -" Let's make a package!" They both crammed as much food as they possibly could down into a bag. They then left the house. -" What a nice day", Daxter said. Jak nodded and looked up at the sky that was as blue as in a dream. Daxter jumped down the little path letting Jak take care of the bag. -" Look! There it is!" he shouted pointing down into the water where the precursor ruins floated. Jak looked down, it looked a bit unsafe. They continued to follow the little road down to the labour where a bridge made of tree led to the building. Daxter happily jumped down onto the bridge with Jak nervously coming after. Daxter took a step and the tree cracked under his feet. -" Oops, I hope it wont break." Jak didn't either wanted to be eaten by some lurkershark, so he choose his step with care. When they reached the precursordoor it opened without any instructions, so they just stepped in. -" Weird, they don't have anyone to guard this place", Daxter said with a low voice. -" Maybe everything's already found", Jak answered a bit absentminded. When they stepped into the giant room they looked upside down. It was a strange room with precursorrunics on the walls.  
  
-" They say", jak was still watching all of the unreadable text. "They say it's the legend of the precursor's history and that this is the only building left." -" Whaaaat!? You actually believe in that crap!.Well, maybe. it's too good to be true", he looked up at Jak who was in his own thoughts. -" Look Jak! It's some kind of switch on the floor." Jak left his thoughts to study it. He sat down onto his knees and touched it carefully and then pulled the hand away like it was hot. Daxter stepped up onto it. -" No." Jak couldn't say anything more until the walls started to shake and they were taken downstairs. -" Wow, we're moving", Daxter said almost in a whisper of amazement. Jak stared at him with a look of worry and anger. He held tight into the bag.  
  
As the platform took them even deeper into the building, runics of precursor characters passed by. They could see by the pictures it told them about the enemies, about Eco the lifeenergy of the world, and how the precursors were studying it. Suddenly the floor hit the ground and they both fell to the floor. A door was shown. -" Jak, let's follow that precursor door", Daxter pointed at it. They were still watching the walls in amazement as they walked up to the door. Suddenly Daxter threw himself into the wall with a shriek. -" What is it!?" Jak yelled. Daxter sighed. -" Look", he said and Jak followed his eyes. They were now under the surface of the water and lurkersharks were swimming outside. A strange noise filled the room as a chasm opened in the middle of the floor. -" God! What's that!?" Daxter's eyes widened as he looked down into the hole. Jak just shook his head. Now the floor split up even more to left the two nowhere to stand. -" Jak, we're gonna die!" Jak moved as close to the wall as he possibly could. The edges of the disappeared and the elves fell screaming down into the chasm.  
  
Jak woke up with a thumbing headache. He looked around the dark room. In the corners there were lanterns lighting up the room a bit. Jak turned around and saw Daxter's slacking body lay on the floor behind him without any signs of life. A shock went through Jak's body as he ran over to his friend. -" Daxter!" he shook his shoulders until he heard a groaning voice. Daxter opened his eyes and then shrugged the back of his head. -" Where are we?" he asked dizzily. -" I don't know." they both raised as they saw two dark figures step out of the shades. Daxter quickly hide behind Jak. -Who are they?" he whispered into Jak's ear with a shakily voice. Jak just stared. It was two women, both in blue and brown clothes and adornments of precursor signs on the poles they were holding in their hands. They had long red-brown hair resting on their waists. -" Come with us", the tallest of them said with a creepy voice. Jak could feel Daxter shaking behind him and he wanted to run away. Instead his legs just followed the woman in protest of his body. -" Jak!" Daxter whispered. He turned around to run away but the other girl stood behind him with a scaring look upon her face staring into Daxter's frightened eyes and made the hair in his neck raise. He ran after Jak. 


End file.
